BBC-21 Program Schedule
Note: The Return of Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation TV-21 (DZFM-TV) replace by Southern Broadcasting Network. 'BBC-21 Upcoming Program Schedule' March 31, 2020, scheduled 'Weekdays' Morning * 6:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 7 am - Magandang Morning (produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs) * 8 am - The Tom And Jerry Show * 8:30 am - We Bare Bears * 9 am - Maid-sama! * 9:30 am - The Looney Tunes Show * 10 am - My Melody * 10:30 am - Oggy & The Cockroaches * 11 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon on BBC-21) * 11:30 am - K: Return Of Kings Afternoon * 12 nn - BBC Balita sa Tanghali ''(produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs)'' * 1 pm - O Shopping * 2 pm - EZ Shop * 3 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 4 pm - Public Eye * 4:45 pm - Du30 on Duty * 5 pm - Cooltura * 5:30 pm - BBC World News on BBC-21 Primetime * 6 pm - BBC Balita ''(produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs)'' * 7 pm - Du30 on Duty * 7:30 pm - Lumad TV * 8:30 pm - Iskoolmates * 9:30 pm - Salaam TV * 10 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 11 pm - Power to Unite with Elvira * 11:30 pm - The Word Exposed *12 mn - Station Message Sign-Off Saturday ' '''Morning ' * 6:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 7 am - '''Magandang Morning Weekend (produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs) * 8 am - Tom And Jerry Kids Show * 8:30 am - Ghost Fighters * 9 am - Inuyasha * 9:30 am - Hunter X Hunter * 10 am - Doraemon * 10:30 am - Barney & Friends * 11 am - O Shopping * 11:30 am - Hillsong Afternoon ''' * 12 nn - '''BBC Balita sa Tanghali Weekend (produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs) * 2 pm - EZ Shop * 2:30 pm - O Shopping * 3:00 pm - Light TV Programming Block (Diyos & Bayan at 3pm, Worship, Word & Wonders at 4pm & Light Up at 5:30pm) Evening * 6 pm - BBC Balita Weekend ''(produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs)'' * 7:30 pm - Light TV Programming Block (Road Trip at 7:30pm, Prayer Line at 8:30pm, Life Giver at 9:30pm, The Awesome Life at 10pm, 'River of Worship' at'' 11pm & Midnight Prayer Helps''' at 11:30pm) * 12 mn - Jesus Miracle Crusade * 2:30 am - Station Message Sign Off 'Sunday' Morning * 6:55 am - Station Message Sign On * 7 am - Magandang Morning Weekend '(produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs) * 8 am - Tom And Jerry Kids Show * 8:30 am - Hillsong * 9 am - Light TV Programming Block (Bless Pilipinas at 9am) * 9:30 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 10 am - Chinatown TV * 11 am - Family TV Mass Afternoon * 12 nn - BBC Balita sa Tanghali Weekend (produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs) * 2 pm - Kerygma TV * 3 pm - Shop TV * 4 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 4:30 pm - O Shopping * 5 pm - BBC Balita Weekend ''(produced by BBC-21 News & Public Affairs)'' Primetime * 6:30 pm - In Focus * 7 pm - O Shopping * 8 pm - Cooltura * 8:30 pm - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 pm - Gabay at Aksyon * 10 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 10:30 pm - Salaam TV * 11 pm - Light TV Programming Block (PJM Forum at 11pm & '''Midnight Prayer Helps' at 11:30pm, replay from Saturday)'' * 12 mn - El Shaddai * 2:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Category:Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation Category:Program Schedule Category:Upcoming Digital channels Category:Digital terrestrial television in the Philippines Category:Digital TV Category:State-owned Networks